El bebé de Kikyo
by inu-gasel89
Summary: Inu escoge a kag... pasa el tiempo y una noche inu tiene entre sus brazos y le hace el amor a kikyo pero despierta en brazos de kagome sin saber si es un sueño o no!.. pasa el tiempo y kikyo regresa... EMBARAZADA DE INUYASHA? será cierto?
1. Chapter 1

**EL BEBÉ DE KIKYO?**

**Hola a todos! Como verán soy nueva en esto de escribir sobre mi anime favorito, aunque llevo casi 2 años leyendo maravillosas creaciones de parte de Uds. (Jejeje me demoré mucho en reunir valor), espero les guste y pueda recibir comentarios constructivos, no solo me digan "no me gusta" o "me gusta", digan el por qué, así puedo saber cuándo voy por buen camino =D**

**Bueno los personajes no soy míos T.T es una pena! Son de la maravillosa Rumiko, la cual espero convenza Papa Noel para que me los regale en navidad!**

**Acotaciones:**

""**: pensamiento de los personajes.**

**(): Comentario o explicación de la autora**

**Cap. 1 ¿Realidad o sueño?**

Una brisa rozaba su mejilla como una invitación a seguir caminando por una ruta que el ya conocía, que muchas veces caminó acompañado de los quita almas, pero luego sintió un aroma muy característico de alguien que en hace unos meses atrás se había despedido de él deseándole una vida llena de bendiciones…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Flash Back &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha: Kikyo espera!- estaba punto de ir a abrazarla, pero alguien lo detuvo – Kagome… -la nombró asustado.

Kagome: no inuyasha, déjala que se vaya, ¿para qué quieres que se quede? –lo miro con ojos de confusión y luego de miedo – ¿acaso piensas cambiar de opinión?

Inu: no es eso Kagome, yo te amo y no quiero perderte – le acarició el rostro – pero no puedo permitir que se vaya de noche, con este frío y llorando!- dijo nervioso

Kikyo: tranquilo inuyasha – le sonrió a inu, lo que hizo que él se pusiera más nervioso, porqué esa sonrisa era fingida- estaré bien, ya te preocupaste mucho por mí, ahora preocúpate por ella – girando a ver a kagome- espero que tu decisión no la cambies como pasó conmigo – kagome abrió los ojos de susto – te deseo lo mejor y lo maravilloso para tu relación.- y le sonrió a kagome.

Kagome sintió que esto no estaba bien, porque tuvo una sensación de miedo que le hizo pensar que kikyo no era completamente honesta con sus bendiciones, pero luego de dejarlos estupefactos y sin amino de decir nada, Kikyo se giró y camino, la pareja se quedó quita esperando que ella se desvaneciera del camino, cuando por fin estuvieron solos frente a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede les prestó pudieron sentirse en confianza de hablar.

Kag: me miedo esas últimas palabras de Kikyo, no creo que lo haya dicho de buena fé.-abrazándose a inu-

Inu: tranquila ella ya olvido el rencor que tenía hacia nosotros, ahora disfrutemos nuestra primera noche de pareja, que te parece – al instante inu notó el sonrojo de kagome- eeeeeh? No es lo que piensas kagome, no me referia a eso – dicho eso kag giro un poco la cabeza hacia la izquierda – aunque si tuuuuuu…. Tuuu si qqquiquieres….- el empezó a sonrojarse y kag levanto una ceja- dime aaalgo kagome no no no esperes que decida yo…-

Kagome estaba muy nerviosa, porque sabía a lo que se refería, pero no quería mostrarlo, por miedo a perder la cordura y lanzarse a sus brazos, además recordó que debía castigar a inu por intentar detener a Kikyo para que se quedará más tiempo… eso no lo iba a aguantar!

"será mejor que pase un poco más de tiempo y nos conozcamos como pareja antes que pase eso, yo sé que si le digo que no, el entenderá y más si le demuestro comprensión…! No es como el monje pervertido"- pensó kagome, tomando una decisión y abriendo la boca para hablar.

"ay no! se enojó creo que hablé de más! Y yo que quería empezar bien…. Espero no siga molesta o fastidiada por lo de kikyo!"- pensó el hanyou y plasmo más directa la mirada ante su amada.

Kag: inu- levanto la mano como dirigiéndola a hacia la orejitas de su inu, sabiendo que si las acariciaba mientras le hablaba, el entendería mejor, pero cuando el vio la mano levantada de kagome, pensó que le vendría la palabra que odiaba tanto, el cerró los ojos y por inercia su cuerpo se fue al suelo a espera el golpe, creyendo que mientras más cerca este del suelo el dolor sería menos…

Kagome lo miró sorprendida y demoró un poco entender el porqué de su movimiento de inu "creyó que le gritaría 'abajo' y por eso prefirió recibir la palabra en el suelo, creo que dejare de usarlo y será más cariñosa", así que prosiguió con su plan y se arrodillo y alcanzo sus orejitas del peliplateado y la acarició mientras que con la otra levanto la cabeza de inu.

Kag: no debemos apurarnos, disfrutaremos de todo a su tiempo te parece mi amor?- le sonrió y el sólo atinó a asentir- está bien, ahora vamos a las cabaña de la anciana Kaede y cenemos con los chicos- se empezó a levantar cuando sintió su cintura apretada por unos brazos firmes.

Inu: me gusta esa palabra que me has dicho, dímela siempre – dijo algo tímido- quiero comer solo contigo, no quiero aguantar al monje sus bromas de lo nuestro, se lo diremos mañana… - justo cuando iba kagome a responder, la beso.

Ese beso bueno melodioso, porque llevaba el ritmo de sus corazones….

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Fin Flash Back &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dos meses después...

No estaba seguro de seguir, algo decía que no era debido… pero ese olor… sabía que algo no andaba bien… que si aparecía su olor, era porque algo había pasado y no podía dejar de preocuparse.

Llegó a la cabaña que tenía la luz encendida, que estaba cerca de la cueva que compartió con ella algunas noches. Entro a la cabaña y la encontró a Kikyo tapada en sábanas blancas, tenía una combinación de aromas que lo embriagaban… y poco a poco sus músculos se acercaban hacia ella y pudo apreciar que estaba desnuda y solo las sabanas cubrían su fino cuerpo…. Tuvo deseo de tocarla y acariciarla como hace mucho no lo hacía, no entendía por qué extrañaba tenerla entre sus brazos….

Cuando estaba pensando, Kikyo abrió los ojos y se miraron intensamente con unos segundos y luego ella retiro la sabana de que la tapaba, para dejar su cuerpo a la vista del hanyou que en ese momento solo opto por abrir más lo ojos y pensar "no recordaba que fuese tan hermosa, pero es tan diferente de kagome…. No kagome no tiene comparación, ¿por qué deseo tocar a kikyo?" solo basto un suspiro para bloquear de su mente a kagome, para dar paso a despertar esos deseos de antaño que tuvo hacia su kikyo.

Se desvistió completamente y se hecho a su lado para sentir el calor emanaba la piel de kikyo, y empezó a acariciar con la punta de los dedos todo sus cuerpo y besos su cuello, lamió su hombros y recorrió todo su pecho hasta llegar a su ansiado encuentro con su senos que le sabia a manjares, mientras ella suspiraba con cada caricia y una mano acariciaba una oreja del hanyou y la otra apretaba sus uñas en su espalda… no faltó mucho para que la excitación hiciera acto de presencia en su máximo esplendor y luego de escuchar su voz clamar su nombre y su amor él no aguantó y pasó con pasión por su intimidad, disfrutando de aquel abrazo sobre su miembro con toso sus sentidos… disfruto de ella cegado por la pasión al solo respirar esos aceites que olía del cuerpo de kikyo, no puedo más sentir esas pasión que desbordaba los dos que hizo llegar a su orgasmo a kikyo primero y luego la siguió, dejando dentro una posibilidad de una descendencia, para luego dar paso a un ligero cerrar los ojos para recuperar sus energías.

Camino de regreso a la cabaña que compartía con kagome, se echó junto a ella y la abrazo, sonrió al escuchar su nombre en los labios de ella y luego la beso ligeramente, para no despertarla y se durmió abrazado a ella.

Despertó completamente al escuchar una pregunta…

Kikyo: ¿soy mejor que kagome, mi amado inuyasha?

Se sentó de golpe y miro a todos lados buscando la dueña de la voz. Pero no hubo nadie más que su amada Kagome, con quien durmió a su lado y acarició su lacio cabello… "un momento!, lacio cabello? Pero si kagome lo tiene ondeado…pero si – empezó a recordar lo que sucedió horas atrás- no puede ser! – pensó asustado, no puedo haber hecho eso o sí? Fue un sueño lo de kikyo ¿o en realdad fue cierto que le hice el amor a kikyo ayer en la noche en una cabaña? O fue mi imaginación?

Continuaraaaaaaaaa!

**Ufffff que difícil fue empezar… quizá le sorprenda que empiece con un lemon, pero era necesario para abrir la historia, habrá uno que otro más, pero siempre respetando que algunos de los lectores no son mayores de edad… así que espero sus comentarios sobre este cap. No estoy segura que tan grande será!, pero tratare de que no pase mucho para actualizar pronto, solo esperare sus comentarios para ver si mi línea de narración va bien… ayúdenme a mejorar =3!**

**Hasta otro día!**

**Bendiciones!**

**Inu - Gasel!**


	2. Chapter 2

El bebé de kykio

Hola chicas lamentos muchosisisisisisisisisisisis imo la demora, me tarde mucho y lo repito ultra gomen! trataré de no demorar

mucho el otro capítulo, espero les guste...

Capítulo 2

¿Sueño o realidad?

Él se mantuvo toda la noche despierto mientras acariciaba el cabello de Kagome tratando de pensar en lo que si era realidad y lo que era sueño, intento olfatear el olor de algo distinto al de su preciada Kagome, pero nada, también trato de ver algo distinto en su cuerpo, pero al levantarse, le vino un dolor intenso en la parte del hombro como si fuera a un rasguño o arañazo, en ese momento vino a su mente un recuerdo: Kykio debajo de él gimiendo y susurrando cosas de amor en su oído y rasguñando sus hombros debido a la excitación que le provocaba. Se empezó a agitar por ese recuerdo, no sabía a ciencia cierta si era recuerdo de una realidad o de un sueño, debía averiguar si esto era cierto, tenía que buscar a Kykio, pero no podía ahora esta con Kagome

y ella no lo dejaría ir así nada más... qué hacer?

Empezó a abrir los ojos y a desperezarse giro su cuerpo para ver a SU amado Inuyasha, pero al verlo se le borró la sonrisa que tenía para él, estaba sentado con los ojos desorbitados y muy agitado como si hubiera visto un fantasma, además se estaba tocando el hombro izquierdo como tratando de sanar una herida, lo llamó amorosamente para preguntarle que paso, pero no contestó, así que optó por otra opción...

Se levantó y se colocó enfrente de él y le cogió con ambas mano el rostro para que le dirigiera su mirada a ella...

-¿amor?- llamó Kagome e Inuyasha volteo a verla- está todo bien Inu?- el sólo la siguió mirando como si no entendiera ninguna de sus palabras- mi amor, Inu...- al no obtener respuesta se acercó más a él y le dio un beso tierno y logró que reaccione.

-Kagome!- Inu se abalanzó a abrazar a Kagome- qué pasó? estas bien?- preguntó luego de deshacer el abrazo y sujetar su rostro en sus manos.

-eso te pregunto yo a ti Inu! cuando desperté y te vi, estabas con cara de asustado y preocupado...- hasta que recordó lo de su hombro- te vi tocando tu hombro- se acercó al hombro de Inuyasha- déjame ver qué te pasa ahí.

Ahí fue, cuando recordó lo de año y los recuerdos, se asustó al pensar que Kagome viera lo de su hombro y creyera lo que no debía creer.

-no tengo nada!- Kagome se asustó de lo que dijo Inuyasha casi gritando- lo siento Kag, es solo que...- "qué le digo?, no puedo decir nada de lo de anoche, porque no sé si es del todo cierto"- quede ah sí es sólo que no dormí nada por tratar de atrapar

el mosquito que me despertó en la noche para picarme en el hombro y pues sin querer me estuve rascando y me deje uno rasguños- río nervioso, esperando que Kagome se la creyera.

-mosquitos? pero si a mí no me picaron?- dijo Kagome mientras revisaba su piel para ver si ella se equivocaba- bueno amor quizá te pido porque eres de sangre muy dulce- dijo sonriendo- aunque me sorprende que te pique un mosco no habrá sido una pulga?- mencionó Kagome algo divertida

-qué?- movió sus orejitas y luego frunció el ceño al comprender lo que dijo ella- muy graciosa feh!

-jajajajaja- rió fuerte, para luego tranquilizarse- te traeré alcohol, algodón y creo que repelente de mosquitos de mi época

Para que no nos molesten más, te parece?- dijo Kagome entusiasmada por regresar a su época.

-no, estaré bien Kag, espera, hoy te vas a tu época?- pregunto molesto.

-si Inu, le diré a mi madre de lo nuestro, ya paso mucho tiempo desde que iniciamos y creo que ya es hora de mi familia se enteré, no crees?- él la siguió mirando- me quieres acompañar?- pregunto Kagome algo entusiasmada.

Inuyasha pensó por mucho tiempo esa situación, si ella se iba el podía ir a buscar a Kykio y ver si fue real o no, pero tampoco podía dejar a Kagome decirle a su familia sobre su relación sola, estaba en una encrucijada que hacer?

En ese momento se le ocurrió otra idea...

-anda primero a tu época Kag, yo iré mañana y hablaremos de lo nuestro con tu madre- la miró tiernamente.

-pero, por qué no vienes conmigo ahora?- le pregunto Kagome, algo extrañada.

"ho oh" no había pensado en que ella preguntase- es que... iré a ver al viejo Totosai para que afile a colmillo y luego iré a ver a Seshomaru para que... para que nos diga informe si tiene alguna información de Naraku, puesto que Naraku no ha dado señales de vida desde que...- prefirió no nombrarlo.

-desde que Kykio se fue, lo sé - suspiró profundamente, era cierto no había rastros de Naraku, pero lo más raro es que desapareció o mejor dicho no atacó de nuevo tres días después de que Kykio salga de nuestras vidas- está bien Inu yo iré hoy después de desayunar y te esperaré mañana para hablar con mi madre de lo nuestro- sonrió feliz- ¿te parece?- le dio un corto beso y espero su respuesta.

-si amor- y la acerco a hacia él para besarla profundamente mientras colocaba su mano detrás de la nuca de Kagome, pero a los pocos segundos de iniciar el beso, él tuvo otro recuerdo: él besando a Kykio tiernamente y luego colocando su mano detrás de su nunca para profundizar ese beso presionar su piel de él sobre la de ella...

Él abrió el ojo asustado mientras la seguía besando a Kykio... QUEEEE? sus ojos vieron a Kykio con los ojos cerrados mientras lo besaba a él!

Cerró los ojos y los apretó fuerte y al abrirlos de nuevo vio a Kagome besándolo... esto estaba mal, estaba paranoico y debía terminar con esto lo más pronto posible, debía de hablar con Kykio.

Ella se había ido, así que salió en busca de Kykio, empezó a caminar y agudizar su olfato.

Estaba caminando por varias horas y nada, percibió movimiento de agua y recordó que por ahí había un lago con una pequeña cascada, iría allá para refrescarse y seguiría con la búsqueda. Camino hacia el lago, se arrodilló para poder coger agua, pero se detuvo al sentir un movimiento en el agua, levanto el rostro y ahí esta, dentro del lago, cerca de la cascada, Kykio, al parecer no había notado su presencia de él, porque seguía de espaldas, estaba por empezar hablar, cuando ella lo interrumpió.

-Inuyasha- lo llamó de una forma seductora, cosa que a él le sorprendió- que sorpresa verte por aquí, pensé que estarías con Kagome, aunque creo que saber porque estás aquí - sonrió girando para estar frente a él, dejándole ver su cuerpo desnudo - vienes por más cierto?

- más?- esa aclaración lo tomó por sorpresa - no sé de qué me hablas, yo sólo... yo sólo... necesito saber algo...- estaba nervioso, pero ella lo interrumpió de nuevo.

- si, Inuyasha, la respuesta es SI- le dijo seria Kykio

-queeeeeeeeeeeeeeee- pensó el hanyou asustado, entonces eso quería decir que….

Lo siento chicas, sé que no debo dejarlas en intriga, pero sino lo hago no habría emoción para la siguiente.

Repito U.U' lo siento mucho! Desde ahora no demoraré tanto, máximo una semana vale? Un abrazote… dejen sus comentarios!


	3. Chapter 3

El bebé de Kykio Capitulo 3

El se quedó sorprendido, esto no podia estar pasando!

-como fue posible eso Kykio?- le pregunto esperando que todo eso hay sido una broma.

-mi querido Inu, no esperes que lo diga o si- dijo coquetamente, mientras se acomodaba el cabello hacia atras y dejar que el hanyou observara su cuerpo- ya estas grandecito para que lo explique, sabes lo que haas hecho y creeme que me encanto, y supongo que vienes por la repetici n verdad- le gui o el ojo.

El hanyou se quedo petrificado, esto NO podia pasando, el no habia... con... Kami! como sucedi !

-tranquilo mi querido Inu no le dir a su compa era sobre lo nuestro - dijo Kykio, al mismo mismo tiempo el hanyou la miraba sorprendido - y bien quieres repetirlo aqui? el agua esta muy agradable y refrescante... o prefieres otro lugar mas... c modo?- le sonri maliciosamente.

-no volver a caer en tu jueguito Kykio, no se que si lo que dices es cierto, ni que has hecho para que caiga en tu redes, pero no caer otra vez entendiste?- la miro con ira, queriendo s lo ir a donde esta Kykio y pegarle como caer tan bajo - pense que entendias que todo habia acabado entre nosotros!

-lo entendi Inu, s lo que no tuvimos una buena despedida... ademas no fui yo la que te busco,  
fuiste tu quien vino a verme - dijo Kykio con un tono serio.

-qu no fui yo, tu debiste hacer algo para que te busque BRUJA!- le grito el hanyou todo agitado.

-Correci n Inu, soy SA-CER-DO-TI-ZA, la bruja ser esa chiquilla malcriada y no, yo no tuve nada que ver con ello tu solito viniste - sonri Kykio alegre - bueno en vista que no quieres nada de mi, me paso a retirar, ya sabras si algo pasa.

-si algo pasa? de q estas hablando?- le pregunto asustado.

-cari o...- empez a decir Kykio pero Inuyasha la interrumpi .

-no me digas cari o, que no soy nada tuyo!- grito exasperado, a n no entendia lo que estaba pasando.

-esta bien Inuysha, me refiero a que quiz muy pronto pases a otra faceta, una que siempre quisiste pero la otra me lo arrebato- le sonri bajando su vista a su vientre y lo acariciaba.

-que tratas de...- empez a decir Inuyasha, pero fijo su vista en el vientre de Kykio y entendi - no estar s hablando enserio, eso no es posible, tuno estas viva, eres un alma nada mas.. tu no po...podrias o... si?- la miro asustado.

-podr ser lo que tu dices, pero ante todo soy mujer Inuyasha, y la bruja que me revivi , tambi n me me dio ese privilegio, sino como podr as haber disfrutado esas noches de pasi n conmigo?- le sonri recordando esas noches- pero eso aun no es seguro, debemos esperar, ya te avisar mi amor- termin de decir mientras se cambiaba y desaperecia porun sendero.

Inuyasha se qued mirando por el lugar por donde Kykio desapareci , y cay en la cuenta de que era probable que podr a ser padre, tendr a un cachorro, "mi cachorro" pens sonriendo, pero luego cay en la cuenta de que ese no ser a fruto de su amor con Kagome, sino de una "infidelidad"!

-no puede ser, no pueder ser... NO PUEDER SER!- grit desesperado, pensando en lo que pasar a con Kagome si ella se enterase, de que la infidelidad de l tra a consecuencias.

hola chicas no lamento demorarme... trataré de no demorar mucho!

dejen sus comentarios para ir mejorando...

abrazos=D


End file.
